1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a connector configured to electrically connect a printed circuit board (PCB) and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) installed within a terminal body, and a mobile terminal including the connector.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. In order to support and increase functions of terminals, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of terminals may be taken into consideration.
In particular, research into high integration of electronic components within terminals and enhancement of durability of terminals in relation to structural parts of terminals have continued. Since numerous electronic components are installed within terminals, electrical disconnection between electronic components that may occur due to external impact or that may occur as the electronic components are used for a long period of time need to be prevented in order to enhance durability of terminals.
A PCB and an FPCB may be complexly installed and electrically connected within a terminal, and here, disposition of the FPCB to occupy a portion of the PCB may lead to a high possibility of reduction in a space for other components to be mounted on the PCB and electrical disconnection due to an impact applied from the outside and a drop (or a fall) of the terminal.
Thus, a terminal including a connector electrically connecting a PCB and an FPCB, preventing electrical disconnection, enhancing durability of the terminal, and securing an installation space of the PCB may be considered.